Pequeños temores
by Luka-sama
Summary: toda la situación era ridícula y no entendía como se fue a meter en esta...aunque claro quien la metió en todo aquello fue Natsu y con él solo existen problemas o cosas poco normales como ahora, pero que el le pidiera ayuda con su pequeño problema no era razón para que la buscara a ella y le suplicara que lo ayudara. reto del mes del foro el mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail.


**Hola gente aquí yo con una pequeña historia **** debería escribir la continuación de mis otras historias pero en un foro vi este reto que una amiga me sugirió y no pude evitar entrar. El reto **pertenece al reto de julio-agosto del foro "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail" así que si les gusta la historia dejen un review para apoyar ;) también agregar que Fairy tail no me pertenece solo esta idea que salió de la palabra que me tocaba. En fin los dejo con la lectura…

**Pequeños temores**

Miro fijamente al pequeño individuo en frente suyo que la observaba con tanto temor que le parecía que toda la situación había alcanzado niveles demasiados exagerados, por lo que solo se limito a acercarse notando como el pequeño se revolvía incomodo al ser acorralado.

Sintió pena por él de haber topado con la mala suerte de llegar específicamente aquella casa.

Con suma tranquilidad puso la cajita sobre él y con un hábil movimiento la volteo dejándolo encerrado, no quería lastimarlo así que abrió un pequeño orificio en la caja para que respirara aunque no tan grande para que pudiera escapar y armar otra guerra en ese lugar.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa diviso que el pequeño estaba en perfectas condiciones. Tomo el queso en su mano que no llego a ocupar y se lo metió con sumo cuidado para que el pequeño e indefenso animalito pudiera comer.

Si la causa de lo que ocurrió horas antes en la casa del Dragneel fue por la causa de un indefenso…

_**Ratón**_.

Hace unas horas ella estaba sentada leyendo la nueva novela que Levy le había prestado cuando Natsu entro con cara de loco maniático por su ventana gritando sobre el monstruo que había invadido su casa. Ella en primera instancia quería regañarlo por entrar por la ventana, pero después de saber que él jamás le haría caso se puso a pensar… ¿Qué monstruo podría asustar a el Dragneel de esa forma? Además ¿Por qué ocuparía su ayuda?. En fin ignoro todas sus alertas mentales y decidió ayudarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de él este la obligo a entrar a la casa y él se quedo afuera. Estaba nerviosa de que la dejara sola que no noto el desorden que estaba en todo el lugar como si un huracán entrara en aquella casa la cual por petición de él ayudaba a limpiar cada última semana del mes. Ella pensaba en otras cosas, ¿qué monstruo podría ser?, después de pensarlo durante unos minutos él le indico que estaba en el baño y obedientemente entro en él temiendo que fuera una de las famosas bromas de Natsu. Pero contra todo pronóstico solo vio en la esquina de aquella habitación a un pequeño e inofensivo ratoncito gris que según ella era algo adorable.

Quién diría que cuando Natsu fue niño y en una misión fue atacado por una bandada de ratas logro que le guardaba cierto temor a los roedores, tal vez esa era la razón por la que él y Happy se hicieron tan buenos amigos, la compañía de un felino parecía hacerlo sentir más seguro y ese mismo día el gato celeste tuvo que irse a buscar a charle dejándolo solo con cierto problemita.

Aunque recordaba como en la isla Galuna no le tuvo miedo a aquella rata gigante que era la mascota de Sherry, al mencionarlo este alego que si era tan grande no le importaba porque lo confundida con otro monstruo. ¿Qué tenía que ver el tamaño?. En fin estaba resignada que todos en Fairy tail eran raros incluyéndose ella misma.

Pero en fin ahora con el ratón en la caja ya todo estaba solucionado. Era extraño si se pone a pensar que el Dragón slayer de fuego y poderoso mago de Fairy tail no podía con ese pequeño animalito mientras que ella una maga promedio amante de la lectura si podía. Bueno ella no era quien para juzgar cualquier temor de otra persona.

Con resignación puso la pequeña caja en la mesa y se dirigió a abrir la ventana donde se percato que estaban Natsu junto con Happy dispuestos a entrar. El peli rosa la observaba con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y ella le devolvió la sonrisa dejando que pasaran, ambos vieron a todos lados buscando al principal problema divisando la cajita en la mesa con un hoyo en ella. La vieron recelosos mientras ella rodaba los ojos caminando a la cajita.

-de todas las cosas que me has pedido esta es la más extraña-admitió ella viéndolo sobre su hombro notando como este se sonrojaba de la pena y Happy a su lado reía divertido.

-no le digas a nadie-suplico.

-no pensaba hacerlo-admitió ella sin querer provocarle problemas a él…a pesar de que él siempre le provocaba ese tipo de problemas a ella revelando cosas innecesarias en el gremio donde terminaban molestándola.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al pensar en cada una de las veces que había quedado mal ante ellos gracias a que Natsu comentaba cosas vergonzosas suyas que poco después Mirajane o Cana usarían en su contra obligándola hacer cosas que ella no quisiera.

-aunque debo admitir que es una información bastante curiosa-hablo de pronto con una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa, vio como el cuerpo de Natsu se tensaba notablemente mientras Happy la miraba con curiosidad-tal vez deba vestirme de ratón en mi casa para que dejes de entrar por la ventana-comento con una sonrisa divertida y vio como este fruncía el ceño.

Después de unos segundos vio un brillo de maldad en los ojos del peli rosa mientras se acercaba como un depredador a su presa y tuvo un escalofrió en su espalda.

-si lo haces me vestiré de gato para devorarte Lucy-comento con algo de diversión en su vos y un ligero toque felino causándole un ligero sonrojo a ella al pensar de otra forma esas palabras.

Con un ágil movimiento puso la caja que tenía ahora en sus manos frente a ella logrando que este brincara lejos de ella escondiéndose tras Happy provocando que ella sonriera victoriosa.

-hablaremos de eso cuando te deje de asustar este pequeño-comento con burla provocando que él frunciera el seño y Happy hiciera uno de sus reconocidos ¨te guusta¨-tal vez debería mantener al pequeño Ratón de mascota por unos días-

**Fin.**

¿Qué les pareció?

A mi en general la idea me llamo la atención y no pude más que llevarla a cabo. Espero les haya sacado una pequeña sonrisa como minino y les gustara.

Los quiero *


End file.
